1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an output system, a creating apparatus, a display apparatus, an output method, and a recording medium in which a computer program is recorded, for creating output data, displaying a preview image corresponding to the output data on an external device, and outputting the output data according to an instruction from the external device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in order to output document data, such as text and image (hereinafter referred to as output data) created by a user on an application activated in a personal computer through an image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a multi-function peripheral, a printer driver is installed in the personal computer.
Moreover, the so-called preview function is in widespread use, and in the preview function, the form of an output result to be outputted from a printer is displayed on a display section of a personal computer by using such a printer driver so that a user is able to confirm the output result in advance on the screen of the display section.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-366542 discloses an editing apparatus and a printing apparatus in which, when a plurality of persons share the burden of one document and create it, a preview image data of the document in which a plurality of document data are collected, is transmits to an administrator before printing, and when a modification demand notification is received from the administrator, based on a document ID contained in the modification demand notification, the modification demand notification is transmitted to a destination of a corresponding document creating person.